Love Square?
by Ilovepeace
Summary: Soul and Kid are both in love with Maka, but Maka doesn't realize it. Maka also has the same feelings for one of them. And that where I come in.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Soul Eater. Okay, so this will mainly be told by my avatar Black Rose, AKA Rose, with other people's pov from time to time. Okay we're begin at a very fancy masquerade ball. Lol. Ttyl.

My pov

I'm in a very elegant golden dress and , in my opinion at least, a beautiful, asymmetrical, white and gold mask. I was sitting at a table in the far corner when the DJ started to play ,one of my favorite songs, "Thousand Years". For some reason a guy called Kid started to walk over to me, probably on a dare from that egotistical manic he calls a friend, Black*Star. He asks me to dance. I, of course being a very sarcastic girl ask "And why would you, the son of Lord Death, want to dance with me, the daughter of no one spiecle. Oh, let me guess, your buddy Black*Star over there dared you to ask me to dance because he knew that my mask would freak you out, being asymmetrical and all. Also why would I, the loner, the heart broken, shrewd, insane, meister of no one, weapon of no one, and sister of Crona, dance with you in the first place anyway." Anyone else would have been completely and utterly dumbfounded at my speech, but not this guy. He simply looked me in the eye and asked "Why don't you look and act like Medusa or Crona then?" his question was very easily answered when I said "I don't acted like either because my father got me and my mother got Crona when they divorced. I would have killed her before she started her experiments on Crona if my farther hadn't taken me away to bloody London when I was five. Now 10 years later I moved back to here after my father died. as for what I look like, I was part of an underground punk-rock band so I used my magic to permanently change my hair and eyes blackish purple. I'm also a witch, meister, and weapon all in one, so I'm definitely not like any one else. And FYI, the song is over now.". Kid instantly looked a little sad when I said that, but grinned when the damn DJ started to play another slow song. "Well, would you like to dance now?" I had no other choose, but to say yes so I said "Fine.". When we started to dance I said "If you want to hear something very, very interesting then you will love this. So I know that you and Soul are both in love with Maka, but she doesn't realize it. Also Maka has feelings for a one of you. Oh I'm the only one who knows and I will only tell Maka because she doesn't understand her feeling at all.". Now Kid was shocked and the best part he doesn't realize my feelings for him.

Kid pov

In my mind I kept screaming WTF! How does she know that?!, but on the outside I calmly said, still shocked "How do you know this?". "Oh that's easy. Seeing the future, reading minds, and transformation spells are my specialty." She replayed breezly. My response was "Okay then, what was I thinking when I first asked you to dance then?". I had to know if she was telling the truth or not. "Wow are you always going to give me such easy questions. Okay, you were freaking out because of several things. One because of my mask being asemetarcal, seacond because of that stupid dare,and third because of the fact that Maka danced with Soul or that's what you believe, because only I know for sure or not. Will that satsify you? And no I will not make your hair or anything else symmetrical." she replied like it was nothing. Just then the song was over and with that she walked away chuckling to herself.

I hope you liked this next chapter up soon. TTYL!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Talking to Maka**

**the next day**

**My pov**

**I had just woken up when I got a phone call from an unknown number. I, of course, answered with a "Hey. What's up?". I heard a girl's voice mummble " Well, Kid did say she was a little weird." on the other end. "Oh you must be Maka. Here I'll just snap you over." I said. I snapped my fingures before she could even protest and there she was. She seemed a little neverse about all of it, so I said "You want to talk to me about something and I can asure you I'm nothing like my mother or any one else for that matter." in a chipper voice. She seemed to calm down a bit when I said that. "Let's sit on the couch for this. I don't want you fainting and hitting your head. Oh and give me a second I need to check if my place is bugged or not."I said and I held out one hand and with the other I snaped my fingures. A couple listening devices came out of hiding and landed in my open plam. Tic,tic "Boys really should know better then to bug my house. And I know exactly who did it. Hey Kid you better watch your back." I said. and imedately crushed the devices. "Okay so what do want to know?" I asked Maka, while sitting down next to her on the couch. "Wait, Kid bugged your house!?" She asked quite almarmed. "Yes, yes. He wanted to hear the converstation we're having now because of what I said to him the other night at the ball." I answered breezly. "Okay, so I know that you can read minds and see the future. So I need to know why I'm so confused when I'm around Kid and Soul." Maka asked. "is that all. Okay give me a sec to open that door in your mind and get that file." i said as i closed my eyes and started looking around in Maka's mind. i past door after door after door and then i came to a door called "Surpressed Emotions". I opened it and went in. i looked though all the cabinet names and i finally found the cabinet that said " Love". i checked under k and s and found the files. I walk out of the room, down the hall, and back to my own head. when i opened my eyes the files were still in my hand. maka was staring at me in amazment.**

**Maka Pov**

**I was still staring at her when she said "You know, you have one of the most organized minds i've ever seen.". i was still a little stunned when i stuttered out a "how did you do that?". "Oh that was nothing, i am the daughter of Medusa after all. Okay so let's see the files say. Which one do you want to sart with?" she asked me holding out the files. "Let's start with Kid's." i said a little bewildered. " Okay let's see the video's of your memories of him, alot of him freaking out, but there are some other more memoral memories, most of them pretty recent. Oh and here this is defently missed this. Don't worry it happens. you ..." she was cut off before she could finsh by a knock on the door. "Uh, what now!" she said a little moody as she opened the door and there was...**

**Oh cliffhangers!**

**who at the door?**

**who does maka have a crush on?**

**will rose tell kid that she likes him?**

**all this and more when,**

**i decide to update!**

**lol! **

**not updating till i get nice review, like 5 nice reveiws.**

**TTYL!**

**PS: i'm still new to writing fanfics and i don't have spell check on my computer, so no mean and critical reviews. plus i write complcated stuff because 1, i like to, and 2, it helps me get over my crush who broke my heart. And i'll have a story up soon for my oc's heartbreak too. Bye now.**


End file.
